


Visitations et mystères

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alien Sex, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Dreams and Nightmares, Dubious Consent, M/M, Memory Alteration, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, The Mindscape, Triangle Bill Cipher, Worship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Bill visite Ford dans un rêve, plus pressant et plus passionné qu'à l'ordinaire.Ford a mieux à faire que se demander pourquoi. Il devrait peut-être.





	Visitations et mystères

L'espace autour de Ford est blanc comme du coton. Il ne voit rien, n'entend rien, ne sent rien, pas même l'appel de la gravité, seulement une douceur diffuse autour de ses membres alanguis.

Son esprit est tout aussi flou, inondé par une paix lumineuse. Il n'essaie pas de se rappeler comment il est arrivé là, pas plus qu'il ne tente de percer le brouillard blanc.

"Hey, Fordsy ! Comment ça va ?"

Ford sourit en reconnaissant cette voix. Bill, sa Muse. Qui cela pouvait-il être, qui d'autre hante ses rêves ? "Bien." répond-il. Il ignore les raisons de sa joie, mais en la compagnie de Bill, le malheur ne peut pas l'atteindre.

Il hésite un instant à lui retourner la question, parce que Bill lui semble au-delà de telles considérations. Qu'est-ce qui altère l'humeur d'une divinité ?

A la place, il demande "Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Le Portail... attends, je ne me rappelle plus très bien où j'en étais." 

Parfois, ses retrouvailles avec Bill sont si immédiates qu'il ne se rappelle même pas s'être endormi. Mais là, il se sent dans un rêve plus que dans son esprit, avec entre lui et le monde éveillé un voile de soie, laissant juste deviner des formes. Il cherche, pourtant, redoutant de décevoir sa Muse.

"Ce n'est pas important, Fordsy." répond Bill. "Pas aujourd'hui."

Sa voix, qui le plus souvent est nonchalante, laisse maintenant échapper des vibrations d'urgence que Ford ne comprend pas. Bill lui apparaît à travers le brouillard. Une de ses mains se pose sur la joue de Ford, qui frissonne de plaisir. L'autre lui caresse le cou, s'attarde sur la clavicule. Son oeil est fixé sur le visage de Ford, et semble refléter des flammes inexistantes.

Ford rougit. Bill aime ces jeux, il aime explorer son corps comme une étrangeté, comme la créature extra-dimensionnelle que Ford est pour lui, il le sait. Mais jamais... d'habitude, cela n'arrive que quand Ford a fini de lui exposer ses recherches ; quand il a beaucoup de résultats ce jour-là, que Bill s'ennuie ou veut le récompenser. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être directement au centre de son attention entière.

Il prend une brusque inspiration, demande à nouveau, d'une voix plus solennel, mais qui tremble un peu. "Que puis-je faire pour toi ?"

Bill laisse échapper un bruit étrange, entre un rire et un ronronnement. "Tu peux être à moi, Ford. Du moins, je le pense. En es-tu capable ?"

Ford respire plus vite. Cela pourrait être seulement un de ses fantasmes, un de ceux qu'il sait absurdes, mais ne peut laisser mourir, où Bill désire son corps et la ferveur de son affection autant que son esprit. Mais la douceur de la peau satinée contre la sienne est inimitable.

"Oui." répond-il solennellement.

Et les mains de Bill se resserrent autour de sa gorge.

Le corps de Ford se convulse ; il halète, les doigts de Bill laissent encore passer juste un peu d'air, bloquent juste le cours de ses veines. Il sent son coeur qui bat follement, qui envoie de plus en plus de sang jusque dans le bout de ses doigts, de ses orteils, de son sexe hypersensible qui durcit, partout sauf dans sa tête qui semble s'emplir peu à peu de fumée, douloureuse comme les doigts de Bill qui rentrent dans son cou mais en même temps si douce, éveillant en lui une panique qui est presque une paix... il ne peut s'empêcher de se débattre, mais une partie de lui est heureuse de savoir que cela ne changera rien, que Bill ne le lachera que quand il le voudra...

La douleur déchire le sentiment d'irréalité dans lequel le rêve le drapait. Tout devient plus concret, son plaisir, sa dévotion, et rien n'a jamais été plus réel que les taches en forme de triangle qui se mettent à danser devant ses yeux...

Tout son corps est en proie à une douleur extatique et paniquée, quand Bill le relache. Il prend une grande inspiration, tousse, et réalise qu'il est entièrement nu. Est-ce nouveau ? La différence n'a un sens que maintenant, comme s'il venait de manger le fruit de la connaissance, et que toute innocence l'avait quitté. Il sent son pénis tendu reposer sur son ventre.

"Merci," murmure-t-il. "Je suis à toi."

"Continue !" ordonne Bill. "Adore-moi." Le ton de plaisanterie est absent de sa voix, mais cela n'éveille pas de peur en Ford. C'est une autre émotion, une sensation de beauté tragique. Il n'arrive pas à cerner le détail qui fait que ce moment est si différent des autres.

"Je voudrais me mettre à genoux devant ta splendeur," murmure-t-il, "mais il n'y a ici ni haut, ni bas, ni sol dur où me prosterner."

Il attend à moitié que Bill rie et fasse apparaître tout cela, mais rien ne se passe. Son corps désire avec intensité que sa Muse le touche encore, chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, chacun de ses cheveux, même l'intérieur de ses viscères. Il pense un instant que si Bill le lui demandait, dans ce rêve, il s'ouvrirait le ventre pour lui offrir encore plus.

"Si j'avais un couteau, je t'offrirais mon sang." Il fredonne presque, comme un chant.

A la place, il effleure de ses doigts les marques que Bill a laissées, réveille une ombre de la douleur, qui parcourt son corps en zigzag avant de s'éteindre. Oh, combien de fois il a souhaité qu'elles subsistent dans le monde réel. Au réveil, il se regardait dans le miroir, tenté de les reproduire avec ses propres doigts, mais cela n'aurait pas été la même chose...

"Continue !" Bill brille plus encore que d'habitude, d'un jaune vibrant. Ford ne peut en détacher ses yeux. Peu importe s'il doit s'y brûler comme quand on regarde le soleil. "Adore-moi avec tes mots !"

Cette scène est comme un espoir fou de Ford amené à la réalité ; paradoxalement, pour l'impression que Bill fait celà pour lui-même, et pas pour le plaisir de Ford. Il se sent si comblé qu'il peut même oublier un instant le désir qui tend son ventre.

"Je suis à toi," murmure-t-il encore. "Pour toujours et à jamais. Sans toi, je n'avais vu qu'une infime partie du monde. Tu m'as fait découvrir ce qu'aucun homme n'a jamais vu, au-delà des dimensions. Tu m'as fait découvrir ce que les autres hommes connnaissaient de façon imparfaite et que j'ignorais car je ne t'avais pas rencontré, la dévotion, le plaisir, l'amour."

"Et la douleur..." murmure Bill.

Ford voudrait argumenter qu'il connaissait cela avant. Mais, encore une fois, les mains de Bill se nouent autour de sa gorge, et non, il ne connaissait pas cette douleur là, celle qui rend le monde plus vaste au lieu d'en faire une toute petite tempête dans un coeur d'où on ne veut plus sortir.

Quand il ouvre les yeux, il voit son visage qui se reflète dans l'oeil luisant de Bill. A l'intérieur de lui, comme il se doit.

Sauf que son reflet a des cheveux blancs.

Un instant, Ford panique. Il a l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas, qu'il a oublié un détail vraiment très important.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demande-t-il, espérant que Bill a des réponses.

"Ce n'est rien, Fordsy !" s'exclame Bill. Il lui caresse les joues, puis les paupières, lui fait fermer les yeux.

Quand il les ouvre à nouveau, il a le visage de ses vingt-cinq ans, qu'il hésite un instant à appeler normal, son esprit perdu dans le vague à nouveau.

"Regarde-moi." ordonne Bill. Oui, c'est lui qui mérite son attention, comme un dieu, et pas simplement comme un miroir - même si Ford a besoin d'un miroir aussi, même si Bill lui rappelle ce dont il est capable et pourquoi il existe.

"Ton âge importe peu," continue Bill. "Tu es à moi dans le passé, le présent et le futur, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ford se voit, un instant, avec le visage de son adolescence. Il n'aime pas ce passé, il n'aime pas forcément se voir ainsi. Mais Bill lui caresse les cheveux, et l'idée qu'il puisse posséder ce corps-là, bien avant qu'ils se soient connus, porte un érotisme qu'il n'avait pas imaginée.

"Oui !" s'exclame-t-il. "Touche-moi, je t'en prie !" Il ose même dire "Marque-moi !"

L'oeil de sa Muse s'illumine de malice. Ses mains jouent sur les côtes de Ford, descendent lentement. Sa respiration s'affole. Ces caresses sont douces, mais elles ne sont pas assez... les mains descendent maintenant sur sa taille, griffent ses hanches, effleurent l'intérieur de ses cuisses...

"Je te veux." dit Bill. Ford n'arrive pas à se rappeler que sa Muse lui ait jamais dit cela. Il voudrait répondre, lui promettre encore une fois qu'il lui appartient déjà, mais les mots ne sortent pas de sa gorge, étouffés par des larmes douces et salées.

Bill effleure le bout de son sexe, en fait le tour de son doigt. Le corps de Ford fluctue entre différents âges ; il a l'impression que son système hormonal s'affole. Il voudrait se cambrer pour intensifier la sensation, mais ne trouve aucun point d'appui. Il gémit doucement.

"Hey, Fordsy !" s'exclame Bill. A nouveau, sa voix annonce qu'il vient de penser à une bonne blague, et cela a le confort des situations familières, mais Ford ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir un peu déçu, surtout que Bill a cessé de le toucher, même s'il est si proche qu'il lui semble sentir sa chaleur. "Veux-tu que je te fasse plaisir ? Ou veux-tu me faire plaisir ?"

Ford allait clamer avec enthousiasme son goût pour la première solution, mais le seconde le coupe en plein élan.

"Est-ce possible ?" demande-t-il. Bill ne lui a jamais rien demandé de tel, jamais. Le silence semble soudain pesant, et pourtant lourd de promesses.

"Je voulais garder la surprise pour quand tu viendrais me visiter dans ma dimension," dit Bill, "mais j'ai changé d'avis. Après tout, je peux imiter mes fonctions vitales aussi bien que les tiennes, même si cela ne sera jamais tout à fait pareil. Veux-tu ?"

Ford peut à peine imaginer que le plaisir que Bill lui offre puisse être plus intense dans la réalité. 

"Oui." dit-il. Son érection négligée est presque douloureuse, mais cela vaut largement la possibilité qu'il a de toucher Bill, de lui rendre même une partie des extases qu'il a reçues sans rien offrir en échange.Cette idée l'excite plus encore, mais tout va bien. C'est ce qu'il veut. Lui offrir tout, son inassouvissement si c'est ce que Bill veut.

"S'il te plait," continue-t-il. "Où dois-je te toucher ? Dis-moi..."

Les mains de sa Muse dansent dans ses cheveux à nouveau, et cela ne fait qu'intensifier sa frustration, mais cela reste tellement moins cruel que s'il ne le touchait pas du tout.

"Regarde !" ordonne Bill

Ford a déjà vu l'oeil de Bill devenir une bouche, a déjà vu sortir une langue noire. Mais ce n'est pas exactement pareil. C'est au même endroit, bien sûr, mais l'intérieur lui semble différent. Un liquide noir semble couler de cet orifice, flotter autour de lui, dû à l'absence de gravité.

Et puis sortent trois appendices. Ce ne sont pas des langues. Ils semblent avoir plusieurs sections, être plus durs. Mais ils ne ressemblent en rien à des sexes humains non plus. Ils sont plus longs, moins larges. Leur couleur est d'un jaune plus pâle que le corps de Bill.

Ford ouvre la bouche, et attend que l'un d'entre eux - ou les trois - s'introduisent entre ses lèvres. Il se lèche les lèvres, avale l'excès de salive. Il sait bien qu'il rêve, et pourtant il sent son coeur illusoire battre à une vitesse folle, entend chaque pulsation dans ses oreilles, la sent dans son sexe.

"Non." dit Bill. "Dis-moi d'abord que tu m'aimes. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas encore dit ? Je ne devrais pas avoir à la demander."

"Je t'aime." dit Ford. Il n'a pas de réponse à cette question, si ce n'est ses propres joues qui rougissent, et l'impression qu'il a toujours eu que pour Bill cela ne comptait pas vraiment. Il espère que Bill ne lui demandera pas à nouveau. "Je t'aime..." murmure-t-il à nouveau, alors que l'un des appendices s'introduit dans sa bouche. 

Le goût est à la fois piquant et salé ; Ford prend juste quelques instants pour jouir de cette connaissance, avant de refermer sa bouche, et d'apprécier pleinement cette communion. Il suce avec avidité, appréciant même la façon dont Bill égratigne son palais, ses lèvres. L'idée de cette intrusion fait palpiter non seulement son sexe mais son anus, et il rougit à cette pensée. Il se demande si sa Muse le laisserait se toucher...

"Donne-moi tes mains !" exige Bill. Cela répond à sa question. De ses doigts, il caresse les deux autres tentacules, et après tout, c'est normal, ses mains sont bien plus agiles que ne l'est... l'intérieur de lui. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'y penser encore, pourtant, alors qu'il caresse, frotte les tentacules glissants de fluide noir, explore.

Sa récompense est plus que suffisante quand il entend un bruit de grincement, qui, il en est certain, est pour Bill comme un gémissement de plaisir. C'est comme si le sentiment résonnait dans tout le monde des rêves, dans l'intérieur de son esprit.

Oh, il n'a jamais autant été fier d'être capable d'apprendre vite, alors qu'il reproduit les gestes qui éveillent chez Bill le plus de plaisir, avec ses doigts, avec sa langue...

Finalement, il introduit juste le bout pointu des deux autres tentacules dans sa bouche, tout en les caressant sur toute la longueur. Sa mâchoire lui fait mal, mais il sent que cela pourrait donner plus de plaisir à Bill, même un tout petit peu ; et il est récompensé quand les gémissement reprennent, un bruit qui pourrait être la brique contre la brique peut-être, comme si son corps se déformait. 

Pourquoi Bill ne lui a-t-il jamais demandé cela avant ? Ford lui donnera tout ce qu'il souhaite, et il sera largement payé par la joie qu'il en éprouve.

Soudain, il entend un bruit suraigu, à la limite de sa perception ; et ses mouvements doivent se ralentir alors que le liquide contre ses mains et sa langue cesse de glisser pour devenir plus solide, presque collant. Le goût change aussi, lui brûle la gorge.

Ford n'a pas besoin d'explications pour comprendre qu'il a fait ce qu'il fallait. Ce ne sont pas les fluides épicés de Bill qui font rougir sa peau, ni qui le font se cambrer, cherchant en vain une friction inexistante.

Lentement les appendices de Bill se rétractent, sans jamais sortir de sa bouche ; c'est sa Muse qui se retrouve trop proche de lui, s'appuyant contre son visage et le haut de son torse. Ford ne peut s'empêcher, sans même demander, de refermer ses bras autour de lui.

"Bill..." murmure-t-il. 

Il voudrait profiter de ce moment, même si son corps lui demande autre chose.

"Tu as aimé ?" demande-t-il, plein d'espoir.

"Oh oui, Fordsy. Mais j'aimerai encore plus quand tu viendras me visiter dans mon monde. Promets-moi. Tu ne vas pas y renoncer juste parce que tu as eu ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Evidemment, non." répond Ford en souriant. Il le serre un peu plus fort.

"J'espère que nous pourrons bientôt nous revoir en vrai. Que ce Portail fonctionnera."

"Moi aussi."

"Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Sois honnête." 

Ford rougit à nouveau. "Je voudrais... Bill, j'ai l'impression d'être au bord d'un plaisir immense, grâce à toi, et je t'en prie, aide-moi, laisse-moi tomber..."

"J'aime comment tu parles." répond Bill. Une de ses mains s'aventure sur le torse de Ford, joue avec un de ses tétons. "Continue. Convaincs-moi. Donne-moi une bonne raison."

"Je t'aime..." murmure Ford.

D'un coup, la brume blanche autour de lui devient d'un rouge de flamme.

"Menteur !" s'exclame Bill, qui s'élève dans les airs.

Ford a un coup au coeur, désemparé. Qu'a-t-il fait pour s'attirer cette colère ?

"Si tu m'aimais," poursuit Bill d'une voix tonnante, "je n'aurais pas besoin de faire ça !"

Et le monde des rêves de Ford se met à flamber.

Il se réveille dans un sac de couchage électrifié ; l'air autour de lui est glacial, et son pénis est dur comme de la pierre. Mais, se rappelle-t-il, dans cette dimension, c'est au moins un endroit sûr, où les agents de Bill ne viendront pas le chercher. Bill... son ennemi... il sent toujours le goût épicé de son plaisir sur sa langue. Il crache par terre, avec un gémissement d'horreur. Seule sa salive sort de sa bouche, gèle avant de toucher le sol.

Une sensation de nausée l'empêche de faire quoi que ce soir pour calmer les désirs de son corps, pas maintenant, pas alors que Bill semble toujours en lui. Il se rappelle, comme au premier jour, la douleur de la trahison qu'il espérait avoir oubliée, plus de vingt ans après.

 _Je t'aime_ , _je suis à toi_ , _j'espère que le Portail fonctionnera_

Ces mots, qui sont sortis de sa propre bouche, ne valent rien ! Ils ne sont pas des pactes, pas même des promesses !

Pourquoi ? Il voudrait le hurler, ici, en haut des montagnes. Si Bill veut savoir où il est, pourquoi lui effacer la mémoire dans les rêves, quand il ne peut même pas obtenir un indice ? Croit-il que Ford peut être brisé par la tristesse ou l'humiliation ? Si c'était possible, ce serait déjà fait.

Pourquoi lui fait-il cela ?

Oh, si Ford pouvait purger ce démon pour toujours de sa bouche, de ses rêves, de son ventre, de son coeur, de sa peau, de chacune des parties de son corps et de son esprit qu'il a salies de son contact.

Il viendra le visiter dans sa dimension, cette partie est vraie. Il le détruira, et tout sera fini. Il peut imaginer cela, il peut y croire.

Alors, ce n'est pas vraiment important si certaines questions ne trouvent jamais de réponse.


End file.
